Cherry Lips
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Blaine masturbates thinking about Sam, and is surprised that for the first time in almost 2 years, he does it thinking about someone who isn't Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's lips had always been distracting, plump and flushed a natural, rosy shade, but suddenly Blaine felt like he couldn't help but look at them. Whenever Sam spoke, it was like his eyes were drawn there by some sort of tractor beam he was helpless against.

During the middle of a ramble about his suspicions that Coach Sylvester was attempting to slowly drive Finn insane by using made up words in everyday conversation, Sam pulled out a gold tube of lip balm and applied it. Blaine's eyes bulged as he saw a faint stain of color appear on Sam's mouth and he choked, "Are you using tinted lip balm?"

Blushing, Sam froze, then shrugged. "Brittany gave it to me. I know, it's so weird, but this stuff is awesome! Here, feel."

Before Blaine knew what was happening, Sam snatched up his hand and placed his fingers against those pink, stained lips. The skin under his fingers was so soft, like dewy rose petals, lush and warm….

"And it's cherry!" Sam said, speaking before Blaine even had the chance to pull his hand away, so he felt those lips move.

"Very nice," he croaked, "Soft."

And then he fled, knowing he had to put a little distance between himself and the oblivious object of his less than PG thoughts.

He knew he shouldn't think about Sam that way, he was his best friend, but oh God….

It wasn't like his attraction to Sam was merely physical. No, the emotional connection, the friendship had been forged before Blaine had had more than an offhand thought of how attractive Sam was. Then one day, while they were laughing over something silly, a comic book or movie, Sam had smiled and the sudden rush of affection and lust hit Blaine like a rock to the head.

It only got worse as time went on.

Those lips…

In his weaker moments, he can't help but imagine how Sam's lips would look and feel wrapped around his cock. Red and swollen from kissing perhaps, stretched wide and tight around him, cheeks hollowed as he bobbed up and down, tongue swirling around the sensitive head….

Alone in his room, Blaine closed his eyes, letting his imagination run wild as his hand slipped into his pants to wrap around his dick.

Fucking his fist, he imagined the warmth and wetness Sam's mouth, the obscene slurping sounds that would result from an enthusiastic blow job. He could picture Sam's eyes looking up at him as he would pull away, licking stripe up the underside of his length before swallowing him whole, which would push Blaine right over the edge….

Gasping, Blaine came hard, hand continuing to stroke himself through the shuddering aftermath of an intense orgasm. Flopping back on his bed, he slung his free arm over his eyes and cursed himself internally.

For the first time in almost 2 years, he'd brought himself off thinking of someone other than Kurt. Not only that, he had done so thinking about his straight best friend.

That was going to make things a little awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that he was aware that Sam wore tinted lip balm, Blaine was having an even harder time not staring at said lips. It was just insanely distracting, especially given his habit of reapplying the balm at random intervals throughout the day, often when Blaine was looking at him.

Or maybe Blaine was just looking at him too often.

As glee ended, he glanced over to see Britney whispering in Sam's ear as he smoothed more of the _**Baby Lips**_ balm onto his lips, which were in fact baby soft. When Sam finished, he pursed his lips together and Blaine looked away quickly.

So he was startled, when he felt his hand snatched up and was pulled from his seat by a giggling Brittany. Sam was attached to her other hand and gave him a bemused look as he allowed himself to be towed down the Hall and ushered into the costume shop.

"Brittany," Blaine laughed as she spun him around and into the room, "What are we doing in here?"

She smiled and tapped him on the nose. "I like it when you smile, Blaine Warbler," she told him happily and stroked his cheek. "You've been sad a lot this year, but not so much lately."

Casting a curious glance over at Sam, who simply shrugged, Blaine replied, "Well, yes, I have been sad, but having friends like you guys helps."

"You're the best, bro, and we love you," Sam told him easily, smiling softly. "You just gottaa remember that."

Blaine tried not to melt too obviously at Sam's declaration, but must've failed, as Britney continued, "Aw, you're so cute with heart-eyes!"

Startled, Blaine blinked and quickly looked away from Sam. "What are you talking about?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"You get big, Disney eyes when you look at Sam and I expect to see little bluebirds fly around your head," she told him, then leaned in close, hot breath against his year. "Of course, when you stare his lips you have sex eyes. But that's totally understandable."

This had to be one of the more surreal and uncomfortable conversations he ever taken part in. "N-no," he stuttered, glancing at Sam quickly, relieved that his friend didn't look repulsed. He had actually stepped a little closer to where Britney was standing with her arms around Blaine. "I wasn't…."

His voice trailed off when Britney reached out and grabbed Sam, tugging him in close. When Sam looped her arm around her one around Blaine, he took a deep breath, unintentionally inhaling the warm scent of pine and boy that perpetually clung to Sam.

"So," Brittany continued, "Since Sam and I are both half dolphins and you're a dolphin and we're all friends and superhot we should make out because it will make us all happy!"

"Brittany, I don't think…Wait, what? Half-Dolphins?"

"Dolphins are gay sharks," she intoned, before pressing a quick, close lipped kiss to Blaine's lips. Then she turned to Sam and kissed him as well, slower and deeper. When she was finished, she said, "Now you boys!"

"Huh?" Normally, Blaine like to think it was quicker witted than that response would indicate, but having a front row seat to witness Sam's lips in action was distracting to say the least. "But I…."

Sam smiled at him and leaned in, pausing for a second, clearly giving Blaine a moment to pull away. Though he wasn't entirely sure what was going on (and plan spearheaded by Britney was confusing), he couldn't bring himself to not indulge in the opportunity presented itself. "You don't have to," he said weakly, words practically swallowed as Sam closed the final distance between them.

Warm and almost achingly soft, Sam's lips moved against his with just the right amount pressure and Blaine gasped softly, tasting cherry lip balm in his mouth. The tip of Sam's tongue slid forward just a little, swiping at Blaine's lower lip before retreating. Almost without thought, Blaine pushed forward, catching Sam's upper lip between his own and tugging gently.

The move caused Sam to hum in appreciation and Blaine grabbed his shoulder, holding him close. He was aware of Britney, still so close, and groaned a little when he felt her lips attach themselves to the side of his neck and one of her hands slid down his back and squeezed his ass.

Blaine's head swam as Sam continued to lick into his mouth encouragingly and he moaned, deep in his chest when Blaine sucked gently on his tongue. The sound went straight to his cock and he might have felt awkward about that if he couldn't feel Sam, half hard, pressing against his belly.

Eventually, they broke apart, both breathing hard and Blaine couldn't help but glance down at Sam's mouth. His lips were swollen and red, slick and slightly parted and Blaine whimpered softly when Sam ran his tongue over his lips. "Wow," Sam murmured and Blaine nodded.

"So hot," Brittany murmured against his throat. "Wanna come home with us and do this without our shirts on?"

"Say yes," Sam added, bending and attacking the other side of Blaine's neck.

How could he say no to an invitation like that?


End file.
